


Locking up Pigeons

by EnidZsasz



Category: Skip Beat!, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Hearts, Drama, F/M, Grudges, I'm fitting in the various aliens, REYGE, Reylo - Freeform, Skip-beat, Supernatural - Freeform, lonely hearts club, think of it kinda like defiance, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: (Skip Beat- ISH AU) Rey lived with Poe Dameron, after growing up with him, they both moved from the Jakku continent to Eadu island. In the city of Alderaan, Rey works herself nearly to the bone in three jobs to support Poe, herself, and their expensive apartment. One day she finds Poe is using her, and cracks. She seeks out the rival company that supports Poe, The Resistance, and wants to join The First Order. A major company that practically rules the entertainment business on Eadu. Here she meets Kylo Ren, Poe's rival.





	Locking up Pigeons

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, one of the words the japanese use for heart beat has the word for pigeon in it. Thus I feel the need to explain the name of the fic.  
> Hatobito (HA-TO beet-to!) and Hato (HA-TO) 
> 
> Defiance is basically a bunch of aliens coexisting with humans because of a war.

_There exists in all of us a box, a tiny creation given to our heart and soul._

_It holds many locks, and needs many keys to open._

_So people can not open it themselves._

_Be careful, for you might just be the last key for someone else_

_To finally open up their box._

_You never know what you'll release._

 

 Rey sighed still with a happy smile put to her face, "That will be two triple banthger meals with large drinks and fries?" she questioned. The couple smiled to her, nodding furiously. "That will be Seventeen credits, and forty seven mirco-credits." Rey grinned as one of them handed her a card, she swiped it. In a manner of moments the card went through, and the order beeped softly behind her. "It will be ten minutes or so! Thank you so much!" she handed the card and ticket back to them. A breathless twi'lek girl race to her side, and nodded to Rey. 

"Thank you so much! I've got it from here!" she told Rey. Rey nodded to her, and quickly, with a long stride went to the back area. She threw off the small apron on her snapping off her hat at the same time and balling the both into her fists as she stripped off the uniform shirt and pulled on a simple grey cotton shirt. Two others spoke behind her as she got into a simple jacket. 

"Oh please, its better to be able to do all things. Singing, dancing-" one girl crooned to the other. "Plus he's just delicious to look at!" Rey chanced a look as the woman speaking showed a nearly lifesize poster of Poe Dameron. Rey smiled quickly hiding the reaction. 

"You are so right! I used to be biggest Ren fan, Poe is just so much better! So risque! Did you see the what he wore to his debut?!" the other woman replied. Rey nodded happily, Poe was more than just gaining fans, he was getting in fans of the most famous actor in all of Eadu, and quickly becoming more and more well known. "How did you get that poster though? I need one for my room!" Rey's ears perked up and she paused in putting on her biking shoes. 

"This? I have two!" The other said smugly. And pulled out from her bag another poster. "They are a free promotion when you buy his new holo-album!" Rey froze like an animal shot, and blinked to the two women. "I'm going to use one of these posters to put him on a body-" she dropped off as Rey drifted over to her feeling blank. 

"But... I bought it and didn't get one." she said quietly. "I stay...I stayed up all night and got it as soon as... the store opened. I bought two... and never... got... a... poster." Rey felt limp and weak, the two women exchanged glances to each other nervously. 

"You did that?" one asked softly, as Rey moped. "its not like a game everyone wants..." 

"You didn't have to wait all night to buy it." the other said. Rey stared at the still unfurled poster, the woman snapped a quick step away. "THEY ARE MINE!" Rey turned away and felt like slumping to the ground. The two quickly talked to each other as she finished tying her shoes with slow deliberate movements. 

"Hey... um... when you bought the holos didn't you get the receipt?" one asked, and Rey looked up to her. 

"Yes?" Rey replied blinking. 

"Then show that to the cashier, and ask for a poster." she cast a quick look to her friend. "They might give you at least one." Rey left a light shaft of hope enter her. 

"That is so not going to happen." The one holding the posters said, rolling up her poster with a quick and practiced motion. 

"A quiet girl like Rey can't be so ang-" The rest of the words were cut off as Rey slammed the door to her work locker shut and raced out, nearly knocking over a trashcan on the way out as she hiked up her bag and jacket onto herself. Quickly Rey was on her bike, and racing down the street. 

"OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed, and raced up a set of stairs, using her body weight to hike it up onto the back wheel and then twist the entire thing to a turn on a elevated walkway. IN her head all she cared about was getting her prize, getting what she wanted and deserved for buying what she did. It drove her, entering every fiber of her being, until there was nothing else. Her breath could burn and ache, her legs could give out, but she needed her poster. Several people raced out of her way, human and alien alike. With a leap, and twist, Rey lept off her bike, jumping over two small Ewoke's chattering in surprise, as she lept onto the counter of the store, pinning one of the people behind her under her. She panted glaring down at the man. 

"POES... POST....TER...." She wheezed between breaths. "Poes... post...ter... have...ent... reci...ieved.... poes.... post...ter...." the man nearly whimpered as he slowly edged out from under her. 

"I... only... have the store copy left..." he said and slowly reached for the poster tacked to the wall behind him. "YOU CAN HAVE IT PLEASE." He handed it over to her, Rey lept off the counter, and got outside in a happy daze. She found her bike, and settled on it staring down at the picture of Poe. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks, Poe was more then just charismatic. The photo-shoot for it was well done, leaving Poe in a loose shirt with a long V neck that when down to nearly the top of his stomach. A necklace draped down as well, and with a flared color and wonderful lighting he looked like an angel given form. Hair delicately curled around his ears. She sighed in relief as she slowly rolled it up, remembering the first pictures they had taken, with Rey at the camera, so that he could have something. Her work paled in comparison to these people. 

'I'm so glad the staff were so wonderful. I don't have my receipt...' she thought and pushed the poster into her bag careful not to mar the shiny paper. "Now, I can get to-" she glanced to her watch and not exactly terror entered into her. She only had Fifteen minutes until her next job. "THREEPIO WILL SCOLD ME!" several people walking by her jerked their heads towards her. With a mental kick Rey shut off the still screaming and aching muscles and headed directly towards her next job. 

She clasped just inside Tantive, her lungs screaming in pain as Threepio, held her up with one cold metal arm. After Artoo quickly deposited her into the upper apartments as she couldn't make it up the stairs. The two were older AI models, having just been placed into newer bodies due to a new law. Artoo used to be a almost trashcan like robot, and Threepio a more human looking one. But both now had fairly low end bodies, with Artoo, having four arms as he moved over the kitchen of the era. Threepio had just the two, and a LED face-plate that held a simplified face in concern. He guided a glass of water to her lips that she couldn't even drink, dribbling it onto her clothes. 

"Rey, we like you to be here on time, but not if you have to hurt yourself. You are no computer, no droid, you need rest and must be careful!" Threepio scolded her. "We adore your spirit, but it takes 40 minutes to get here from your other job. You CAN NOT make it in 15." Rey grimaced, but she had made it in sixteen minutes. By nearly killing herself, Rey leaned back kicking off her shoes, at at the same time limply pushing down her pants, she reached back blindly for the simple dress that she would be wearing for this job. "You shouldn't work tonight! You are exhausted!" Rey mostly ignored the droid, peeling off her jacket, and shakily pulled on the dress over her head. 

"N-nn-no, I will work." she managed out. "I... can't... afford my rent... if I take... a break..." she pushed herself up, arms still aching as she desperately shoved all the aches and pains down in the back of her mind. 

"Are you... living in a expensive place?" the droid asked, a question mark on his face-plate. "Aren't you alone?" Rey's heart beat uncomfortable in her chest. Rey finally shoved her aches and pains into the back of her mind, and sat up settling the dress down around her hips and kicking off her pants the rest of the way. She bit her lip, and stayed quiet. "Well... I suppose that is alright..." the droid frowned again making a very human noise of 'irritation'. "Rey, I don't know what is going on... but coming here?" Rey swallowed and found her work shoes her. "Right after junior high? You should be at school, not in this city working all day. Something is wrong. A child like you, working yourself like this, you look unhealthy." Rey's hands froze smoothing out the dress. She looked at a distant corner as Threepio spoke. "Don't you want to at least dress up, and go out like others your age?" he questioned. Rey's mind was blank, she refused to think of it. Instead she put her mind into customer service, ignoring the concerned look of the droid to instead serve the dinners that came into Tantive. 

It wasn't until she was walking her bike back to her apartment she shared, that her mind kicked into gear. A malaise of sadness from the memories. Jakku continent was a boiling desert of a place, and in an oasis is where she lived. Ever since she could remember she lived within it, and worked for a great many people. Not just Poe's parents, she didn't have a family and called a dubious man called 'Unkar Plutt' father. She spent more and more time within Poe's family hotel, they catered to the rich, and even helped her with some schooling, getting her into the small droid run schoolhouse. Rey had gotten from them one of her only gifts in her life, a datapad containing mind boggling amount of books. She quickly focused on all the princess stories, of little girls left in a horrible place, only to discover they were princesses and ushered into a life of luxury and wealth. She spent long moments staring at a high billboard. The holo-projection showing exactly where her thoughts were. 

It was off a little cartoony girl who bought the cosmetics it was advertising. Suddenly she was a princess, being showered in blue sparkles. 'Feel like a princess' it's tag read. Rey frowned and focused back to the ground. She went around the back of her apartment complex, and glanced up at the various small verandas. They locked onto hers, where the light was on. Her heart gave a happy flop, and she raced locking her bike up as she made her way into the era. Forgoing the elevator she raced up the stairs. "He's... He's..." she breathed out. She didn't need anything fancy, she didn't need make-up, or cute bags. Rey froze just at her door, hearing a slight shuffling inside. "POE!" she called as she yanked the door open and smiled happily. 

Poe stood with his back to her and turned to her with a scowl. "Don't say my name so loud!" she scolded, as she shut the door and pried her shoes off to enter the apartment. "What if the neighboors notice?" he scowled again as she smiled to him. She didn't need anything, she was already living her dream and with her prince. 

"Poe? Did you eat? I can make dinner!" she asked brightly, her stomach crawled a bit in hunger. Poe had a large bag beside him as he shoved clothes from a dresser in the studio apartment. 

"OF course I've eaten." he snapped towards her. "Its eleven!" Rey swallowed, and watched as he moved to the fridge opening it and scowling. It was nearly empty, she was planning on going to 24 hour convenience store not far away when she saw the light on, and knew Poe could be home. "why isn't there beer?" he asked. He mumbled something softly, sounding tired. 

"Umm... I don't drink..." she replied confused. Poe knew this, she looked down to the ground slowly pulling off her bag from her back, the poster still tucked safely inside of it. "Hey... Poe, when I call you it... always goes to the messaging service... it doesn't.. ring." she tried. Poe slowly turned to her. "You... never tell me when..." she swallowed again. "When you're coming home, so... I can't buy it for you." He glared to her and hissed out a sigh. 

"So its MY fault then." he snapped. He stood and she took a step back. "I'm BUSY I don't have time to call you for such stupid shit like that!" Rey nodded. 

"Yes of course. I'm sorry you are right!" Poe sighed and settled down, starting to put more things into his bag. "I..." she dropped off. Poe had been more then a blessing when both of them came here, and she quickly found jobs to afford this place. Then as he finally gotten his contract with the Rebellion, he had become more, and more like this. Rey's mind raced as she tried to think of some way to keep him there. At least for a little while longer. "I'm going to go out to get some things." Poe just grunted as she set her bag down, taking her wallet with her as she raced outside. 

It was quick work running to the 24 hour store and buying something Poe liked above all else, nothing else mattered to her, not even grabbing herself something to eat as she paid and raced out, leaving the change to the clerk and racing back. Rey panted lightly as she opened the door and found Poe just putting on his shoes, the bag stuffed full of his things. "Poe?" he snorted. "A-are you going?" 

"I just came to get clothes." he snapped to her. She took a breath in, trying to get words out from a thick feeling in her throat. It had been a week, a full week since she had even seen him, since she KNEW he came back to her. 

"P-Poe wait!" She held out the bag just as he stepped outside. "I have Blue Pudding!" she held up the bag to him and he froze still, and slowly turned back to her. He was back in the apartment, legs under the table as she smiled watching him as he pulled out the pudding, the custardy goodness jiggling as he unveiled it. With a quick click he used a set of small buttons on the table to turn on the tv, the simple holo-projector pushing out the 3-d images of some late night talk show host talking about something meaningless to Rey. She had Poe here and smiled as he used the spoon in the packaging to dig in. Her own stomach growling as she ignored it to instead just watch him. The alien, a long necked creature with large black eyes smiled, bowing the flexible neck as she spoke in a fluid tongue. The translations of the tongue floating in various languages along the bottom of the projection. 

"By... by the way Poe, two girls I work with?" she called as Poe grunted. "They stopped being a Kylo Ren Fan, and they are now BOTH your fans!" Poe grinned to her and straightened in pride. Nearly cackling in joy. 

"Hell yes! I'm so good. Soon I'll be the biggest celeberity, all I have to do is keep taking his fans!" He bosted as she stared at him. "I am the number one man." 

'Now everyone!' the alien called bringing the two to attention as the crowd nearly wiped out her voice. 'The guest that everyone has been waiting for! The one who everyone loves and is the number one person in the galaxy in all polls taken!' Rey blanched. 'KYLO REN!' the crowd went wild, as the man in question walked in. Poe slammed his fist down onto the table. 

'Mr. REN! HERE! You have long legs! SO BEAUTIFUL!' called the most audible portions of the crowd. 

"Half of the audience have to be plants!" Rey told Poe quickly as he went quiet. "He has to be wearing slits!" she pressed as he glared to the ground. "His brain is so small it rattles when he walks!" Poe started to stand up. 

'In a poll taken by several species, you have been named the number one most desirable!' the host called to him holding up a bright holo. Poe was no where near the top of the list, taking the eleventh spot. 'What do you think Mr. Ren?" Poe moved quickly, slamming the door behind him as Rey tried to stall him for just a minute longer.

"WA-...it...." her words dropped off quietly as she stopped at the door. 

'So, then Mr. Ren. We all are wondering, what is your preference? You must like a type of person to be your mate!' called the alien. Rey turned to the holo-tv blankly. 

'Well,' Kylo Ren replied. 'Someone kind, and with a deep inner strength.' there was a bit of laughter. Rey grimaced at the screen, and shut it off with a little too much force. From her apartment one glass broke, while in the shelf and she forced herself to relax. 

"Damn you... just go to hell Ren." she said softly and went to clean up the glass, never wondering why such a thing would break so randomly. These things happened all her life when she was upset, it was just another thing to buy when she could make up the money. 


End file.
